simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Relationships
Relationships are a key factor of communication between Sims in The Sims FreePlay. They are also an excellent way to earn XP. Friendly Relationships There are several stages to a friendly relationship. To create a friendly relationship between two Sims, have them do interactions such as 'Be Nice', 'Bro Hug', or 'Chest Bump'. As a pair of Sims advance through each stage, they earn a certain amount of Simoleons and XP (experience points). Once the Sims reach the Best Friend stage, they cannot go over it and it will stay that way unless they're romantic or complain. *Acquaintance +100XP *Friend +150XP *Good Friend +200XP *Best Friend +300XP SFPAcqua.jpg|Acquaintance stage SFPFriend.jpg|Friend stage SFPBF.jpg|Best Friend stage Romantic Relationships There are several stages to romantic relationships. To create a romantic relationship between two Sims, have them do actions such as 'Be Romantic' and 'Kiss Hand' (only for budding romance or above) or 'WooHoo' (only available for partners, engaged and married). As a pair of Sims advance through each stage, a certain amount of Simoleons and XP will be received. *Budding Romance + 150xp - Kiss Cheek *Date + 200xp - Kiss Hand *Partners + 250xp - WooHoo, Propose Marriage *Engaged + 300xp *Married + 350xp If a Sim has a romantic interaction with another Sim then their Partner (within Date and above), their relationship with that Partner will deteriorate, and the player has the option to 'Break Up'. Both Sims will become Acquaintances, and the player must start over from scratch if they want to restore that relationship. Marriage When two Sims become Partners, the option of 'Propose Marriage' is available. You will be prompted to buy an engagement ring. The higher in value the ring, the more likely the Sim will accept. After the sim accepts, they will become engaged. The two Sims will not be married until they move in together. Only a married couple can buy a crib and have a baby (click on the crib and you will be prompted to create the baby). If a married couple breaks up, the player will need an Eternity Ring to instantly get them back together, which costs 10 LP. If not, the player must start over again from scratch. Nemesis Relationships There are several stages to unfriendly relationships. To create an unfriendly relationship between two Sims, have them do actions such as 'Be Rude', 'Complain', 'Rude Hand Gesture' & the 'Slap'. As a pair of Sims advance through each stage, a certain amount of Simoleons and XP will be received. Once the Sims reach Nemesis, they cannot go over it and it will stay that way unless they're nice to each other to become friends. *Dislike + 150xp - Fake Hand Shake *Enemy + 200xp - Rude Gesture *Nemesis + 300xp - Slap Sim Teen Relationships Relationships may take a little longer for Teen Sims. Instead of one minute, they take five minutes to finish. Teen Idol Relationships There's a new hobby in the Teen Update, named Teen Idol. Teen Idols can interact with other Teens such as 'Take Selfie with Fan', 'Help Swooning Fan' and 'Sign Autograph'. To have this interaction with Teen Idols, you need to finish the quest "The Road To Fame”. Teen Idols can 'Take Selfie With Fan' if they are good friends or best friends with another teen. 'Help Swooning Fan' and 'Sign Autograph' is for good friend and best friend relationship stages only. Preteen Relationships While Preteen Sims' relationships are similar to those of Teen and Adult Sims, they cannot have romantic relationships. If a Teen and a Preteen dislike each other, the teen might give a noogie to the preteen. Relationship interaction colors There are four different coloured interactions available for your Sims to perform. *'Green' interactions will cultivate friendship between Sims. *'Purple' or Pink interactions will cultivate a romance between Sims. *'Red' interactions will degrade the current relationship and eventually give Sims the option to break up if they are romantically involved or divorce if they are married. *'Blue' interactions mean Sims will be strangers or acquaintances in this stage. Trivia *Sims cannot be romantic with each other until you complete the 'Love Is In The Air ' quest. **Only Adult and Senior Sims can WooHoo. **A Sim may have multiple Partners, but any romantic interaction with one Partner will lead to the other(s) to dislike the current Partner. *Married Sims cannot have babies until you complete the 'Two And A Half Sims' quest. Category:The Sims FreePlay Category:Browse Category:Actions